1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to valves and, more specifically, to a means for assembling an orifice member to a conduit of a valve body in a way which reduces the expense involved in the assembly operation and, in addition, assures the desired dimensional relationship between the orifice member and the valve body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many types of valves, such as solenoid valves, it is necessary to provide an accurately dimensioned orifice within the valve structure to accomplish this goal, it is conventional to machine an orifice opening in an orifice member and then attach the orifice member to a conduit within the valve body. To make this attachment in a leak tight manner, those skilled in the art typically provide a press fit between the orifice member and the opening in the valve body. An additional operation is generally required to assure a leak tight seal between these components. This additional operation usually involves some means of staking or sealing the interface between the valve body and the orifice member with a sealant.
It would be beneficial if a means were provided to reduce the cost of the assembly of the orifice member to the valve body and also facilitate the accurate positioning of the orifice member relative to the valve body.